


What I Love About You

by I love books (coffeeteamango)



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE, yuri on ice
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Romance, can't sleep, cute convo, middle of the night, relationship, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeteamango/pseuds/I%20love%20books
Summary: In which Yuuri can't sleep and asked Viktor why he fell in love with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. Sorry if this is awful. This is the first fanfic I have ever written. I just wanted it to be a little glimpse into their lives.

It was 3 o'clock in the morning and Viktor knew Yuuri was still awake next to him. The room was dead silent when Viktor usually could hear Yuuri's heavy breathing from across the bed. He let out a low whisper, "What is wrong Yuuri? Why are you still up?"  
Yuuri sighed and turned to face Viktor.  
"Why did you like me when we first met?"

Viktor turned to face Yuuri now.  
"Yuuri...you have asked me this so many times before."  
"Yes, but you never really answer it."  
Viktor waited a few seconds to reply.  
"I didn't think I needed to answer that. Yuuri you're perfect. You were always perfect."  
"Viktor, that's not true. When you came to Hasetsu I was a bowling ball, fat like a pig."  
Viktor let out a small laugh and he reached for Yuuri's hand.  
"You were my little piggy and you were so cute! I wish you still had a little belly that I could pinch and tickle!" Viktor said as he started to tickle Yuuri who was fidgeting and laughing while trying to get out of Viktor's grasp.  
When the tickle fight had settled down, Yuuri started to speak again.  
"I was so socially awkward while you were able to spark conversation with anyone. I'm not even interesting. I just can't really see how you fell in love with me. That's all."

"Yuuri stop. How do you even think of yourself like this? You are the most amazing person. Do you want me to give you a list of what I love about you? Would that help?"

Yuuri let out a quiet: "Yes. I think so."

Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and rested his head on his shoulder.

"I love when you forget your glasses and you have to squint to see something. I love when you struggle to try to not step on any cracks in the sidewalk. I love when you accidentally call Makkachin "Vichan". I love the way your eyes light up when eating a pork cutlet bowl. I love it when you drool on my shoulder when we are sleeping on a plane."  
“I do not!" Yuuri protested.  
"Yes you do sweetheart.” Viktor said with a smile.  
"I love everything about you Yuuri."  
Viktor started to twirl Yuuri's wedding ring as he snuggled closer.

"Did that make you feel a little better?"

"Hmm...yes it did. Everything seems so much worse at night. I love you Vitya. Oh I love you so much. I'm sorry that I don't say it enough." Yuuri mumbled into Viktor’s chest. 

"You don't need to say it. You show me everyday how much you love me with every smile and gesture. That is much better than words. Those are just a bonus."

Viktor pressed a gentle kiss against Yuuri's head while whispering “I love you too” and they drifted off to sleep listening to the sounds of each other’s breathing.


End file.
